Around the World in Eighty Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, Scott Summers, is tasked by Sebastian Shaw to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, he takes his friend Kurt Wagner to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and X-Men belongs to Fox and Disney, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Around the World in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the Wright brothers made the first airplane, the world was a much bigger place, especially for a little guy named Scott Summers.

Scott Summers was the caretaker of the local orphanage in Queens. He was a young man with untidy brown hair with brown eyes, hidden behind scarlet sunglasses. He was fond of caring for orphans as his own parents died in a car crash when he was still quite young.

Scott worked with only two other people, Wanda Maximoff, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and his best friend Kurt Wagner, who helped with the bills. Scott was a kind man, encouraging the children in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite his steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Scott came home to a pile of bills on his desk and more across the floor as Kurt was there.

"Hey Scott." Kurt said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Scott groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Hey look at this." Kurt said as he opened a letter. "Dear Mr. Summers, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Scott called out. "Let me see that!"

Scott grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, Sebastian Shaw."

Scott looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Scott called out as he rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Scott met up with the leaders, Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, and Tony Stark. Emma and Tony looked at Scott kindly; however, Shaw just frowned at him.

"You're late." Shaw said plainly.

"I'm so sorry." Scott said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Shaw said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your uncle's will, it is my responsibility to follow out his instructions and bequeath to you his fortune."

"Alright!" Scott called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Shaw said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hardworking, and punctual member of society."

"Well," Scott began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and Kurt and I have been working real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Shaw said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Scott said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Shaw said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Shaw and give the lad his money." Emma said exasperated.

"Yeah," Tony added. "He's a nice kid."

"I'll gladly give Mr. Summers his money." Shaw said. "As soon as he passes a test to prove his punctuality."

"Okay." Scott said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the world in eighty days?" Shaw said as he spun a globe.

"Around the world in eighty days?!" Scott called out.

"But he'd have to make every train." Emma pointed out.

"And every ship." Tony added.

"And never be late." Shaw finished.

"Not even once." Scott gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Shaw stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Mr. Summers."

()()()()()

As Shaw led Scott out of the office, he sat back down at the table.

"So, if Scott doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Tony asked as he took a drink of red wine.

"If Mr. Summers fails to pass the test, his entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Shaw said plainly.

"Why Shaw, that's you!" Emma pointed out.

"Exactly." Shaw said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Emma muttered.

()()()()()

Scott arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Kurt.

"Kurt, put down those bills!" Scott called out. "We're going around the world in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Kurt asked.

"For eighty days." Scott said.

"To the docks!" Kurt called out, and they rushed out, leaving Wanda in charge of the orphanage.

"They are so getting nightmares when they come back." Wanda muttered to herself as Jimmy Howlett was doodling on the walls. "Jimmy, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by boat from New York to London and then to Paris where they caught a train, barely. After that, they made their way to Brendisi, Italy, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed the Arabian Sea to Egypt and then crossed the Arabian Sea to Bombay, India. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the train tracks were wrecked.

"Oh crud." Scott sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is." Kurt said as he arrived on an elephant. "We can just take this pachyderm."

()()()()()

Traveling by elephant, they made their way across India until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered to Scott.

"Looks like a wedding." Scott said from a primitive alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep moving. We're losing time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a girl of Scott's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes.

"Scott?" Kurt asked as Scott was still staring at the girl.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Scott sighed.

"Oh… Nein." Kurt sighed.

The girl was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The girl shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Kurt said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Scott called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Kurt called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Scott?"

()()()()()

Scott had snuck into the village and approached the girl.

"Hey." Scott whispered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Scott Summers." Scott said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Scott pulled Jean off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Scott groaned as Kurt rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "My name's Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you." Scott said as they smiled nervously at each other.

"So where are we going?" Jean asked.

"Around the world in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Scott said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Shaw starred angrily at a newspaper stating that Scott Summers had made it to Bombay.

"Did you hear, Shaw?" Tony said with a smirk. "The kid's reached Bombay."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Emma said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Shaw countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that Scott Summers' eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Scott Summers, with Kurt and Jean, continued their trip around the world by crossing mainland China. During their voyage from China to Japan, Scott found himself thinking less and less about the money and more and more about Jean. To make it across Japan, the trio relied on rickshaws, with Kurt pulling for the majority of the time. The final leg from Hawaii to New York would take nine days by a steam ship, utilizing the Panama Canal. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy businessman.

You see, Shaw had taken a boat to New York, just to ride back on the same boat Scott and his friends would be using, and he wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Scott was talking to Jean that night.

"You're gonna love New York." Scott said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"It sounds romantic." Jean said with a smile.

"It will be." Scott said as they leaned close to each other when Kurt popped up.

"It's terrible!" Kurt cried. "Awful! ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Kurt?" Scott said with a sigh.

"The coal!" Kurt called out. "Somebody dumped all the coal off the boat!"

()()()()()

That person was Shaw, he chuckled wickedly as he rowed back to shore on a life boat. That money was all his now.

()()()()()

"DARN IT!" Scott shouted as he punched the boat.

"Now we'll never make it." Kurt sighed.

"We've gotta!" Scott said. "We've come too far to just give up now! We just need to think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to burn is wood, but where can we find wood in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? … Never mind."

The three then got to work at once, burning ever loose piece of wood they could find.

()()()()()

The next morning, Scott could see the shore line from a telescope.

"We're gonna make it!" Kurt called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to New York thanks to less and less loose wood becoming available. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Wanda didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Kurt sighed as he sat down.

Scott then walked up and gave Jean all the money he had, five dollars and seventy-three cents.

"Here." Scott said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go without me. Kurt, Wanda, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep you around."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Wanda said plainly.

"Ja." Kurt said. "We're friends, Scott, and that doesn't cost a thing."

"And I like you for you, not your money." Jean said as she gave Scott the money back.

"Thanks guys." Scott sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"The church bells." Wanda said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Scott asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we crossed the Pacific! There's still time!"

Scott rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Shaw looked at his watch with a smirk.

"Looks like he's not going to make it." Shaw said unable to hide the smile.

"He's not late yet, Shaw." Emma pointed out.

"Right." Tony agreed. "The kid's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Scott burst in and stood next to the globe.

"Around the world in eighty days!" Scott called out with a smile as Emma and Tony congratulated him and shook his hands while Shaw could only close his watch, agitated.

()()()()()

So Scott got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills. He married Jean, and the two of them Kurt, Wanda, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Jimmy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Wanda shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
